The Art of Disguise
by SatinFox
Summary: ...This is why Kurogane will never let Fai plan a rescue again. Ever. Rated T for a half-suggestive line, and some mild language


Author's note – I, sadly, don't own Tsubasa or anything associated with Tsubasa. I just borrow them to torture Kurogane XD.

**The Art of Disguise**

"No, not a chance!"

Kurogane eyed Fai, who grinned.

"But, Kuro-chan, it's perfect!"

Kurogane pointed towards the abomination in Fai's arms. "There's not a chance in hell I'm putting that – that – THING on!"

The grin grew obscenely large. "But, don't you want to save Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, but – NO!"  
"But this is the only way to get into the compound they're being held in!"

"No it isn't! I have a sword, I'll force my way in!" Kurogane backed away from the approaching mage, terror written clearly in his face.

Monsters, ninjas – Kurogane could face almost any enemy without so much as batting an eyelash. But this –

Fai had that look – a half-demented grin – that said that Kurogane was not getting out of this situation with his dignity intact. "I'm sure you'll look just fine. Mokona, help me get this on, will you?"

"MAGE!!!!"

xXx

Kurogane muttered incoherently as the three of them (Mokona in hiding under Fai's – no, Kurogane was _not_ thinking that word), headed towards the high walls of the compound where Syaoran and Sakura were being held.

"Remind me again why this is a good idea?" he finally grumbled, tugging on the unfamiliar dress.

"It's a disguise, Kuro-pon," Fai explained, walking easily along the main path. "This way, the natives won't recognize us, and we can walk up easily and rescue Syaoran and Sakura-chan without any fighting."  
"I preferred the fighting," Kurogane muttered.

"You shouldn't stomp like that, it doesn't look dainty," Fai offered. "And besides, you're much more likely to step on your hem."  
"Look, mage, I don't _do_ dainty," Kurogane snarled. "And screw this damn hem."

Fai laughed. "And you might want to try raising the pitch of your voice."

"Dammit Mage, it's bad enough you forced me into a – " Kurogane uttered a word that made even Fai blush " – dress. I'm _not _talking like a little girl. Besides, I still thing nobody's going to buy my disguise."

He tugged again on the full-length, puffy-sleeved ball gown that Fai had forced him into. True to the mage's style, he had forced the ninja into what was quite possibly the most lurid and girlish dress on the entire world – a conglomeration of silk, lace and beads, all of course in pale cotton candy pink. "I feel like a cake."

"You complain too much, Kuro-pon. Besides, these dresses don't look _that _bad."

He cast a sideways look at Fai, who was – well, prancing was probably the best word – in a full-bodied dress. "Yeah, on you. Which I suppose would make sense, since you're all girly anyway."

Fai pouted. "Kuro-pii, that's not very nice to say. I can be very manly when I want to be."

Before Kurogane could point out that Fai was currently acting _very _girlish, Fai fixed him with a look that made Kurogane flush bright red, and simultaneously think thoughts that he should most certainly _NOT _be thinking about another guy.

"I – you – Damn you, Mage!" Kurogane searched his vocabulary for exactly the right words to blast Fai with, as the magician squinted ahead at the road.

"Hey, isn't that Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?"  
"_WHAT??!!_" Kurogane glared at the two figures approaching them on the asphalt road. "You mean to tell me that you dressed me up in this absolutely ridiculous girly getup and those two saved _themselves?_"

Fai grinned. "Looks like," he said cheerily, waving at the pair.

Kurogane resisted the urge to pull out his sword and chop the mage's head off.

Barely.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san!" Sakura called, running up to the two with a grin on her face. "Were you two coming to save us?"

Fai nodded cheerily. "It looks like you two did our job for us, though. How did you escape?"

Sakura lightly elbowed Syaoran, who was staring at Kurogane's dress.

" Ah – uh – well, we –uh – " Syaoran swallowed. "Um, why are you wearing a dress?"

Kurogane snarled.

Syaoran, who was clearly trying not to laugh, quickly averted his eyes, looking fixedly at some point on the ground. "Ah – uh – right, escape. Well, we uh – just kinda – sneaked out once the Head Magistrate wasn't looking." He frowned thoughtfully. "Guy wasn't too bright, really. Made us just sit in the middle of a tent while he went and feasted."

Fai clapped. "How clever! Don't you agree, Kuro-rin?" He turned to Kurogane, then blinked at the expression on Kurogane's face.

The warrior looked as though he was about to explode.

"He."

Fai blinked again. "Hmm?"

"Syaoran said he. There were men at this compound."

"Yep."

"And you knew this."  
"Yep."

"And yet you still made me dress up like a girl."

"Yep." Fai grinned. "Mokona and I agreed it was a much better disguise, don't you think?"

"…"  
"Kuro-chan?"  
"…"

"…"

"_MAGE!!!!!!"_

FIN


End file.
